btmfandomcom-20200214-history
Aulac MacBeth
Aulac Macbeth is an original character from the Norse Legends and the following texts are copyrighted; do not copy or re-use without permission of the author. Aulac Macbeth is a demon in the shape of a human; he is immortal, and his age is unknown though it is said that he witnessed the ancient dawning. The character's face is Luke Evans . Bon Temps Mysteries and The Norse Legends History Aulac MacBeth, originally Aulak, used to be the Warden of the Well ''before he sacrificed his heart for the witch in the fountain, who decided the fate of all beings, to free her from her misery; he was doomed to dwell between live and death until the witch would have returned his heart to him; which did not occur. He remained in the twilight until, thousands of years later, he attempted to enter the realm of humans, where he found himself building a devotion toward queen Nefertiti and ever since, he is the protector of her soul; also did he remain as such for the soul of the witch, having found her, he could not retrieve his heart for him having seen that the soul of the witch and the soul of the queen belong together. Him and Njal Finn Vollan have a quarrel which origins from Aulac's time as the Warden of the Well. But it is not hate that makes Aulac treat the fae the way that he does; in fact they are depending on each other as light and dark. Pre-BTM and Friendship to Jimmy Doyle On the search for those souls he has to protect, Aulac Macbeth found the delusional Jimmy Doyle, by this time a soldier in former Yugoslavia, and he helped him to hide in London for a couple of years where his condition though became worse instead of better due to his direful experiences in the army. Trying to distract him, he moves back to the Netherlands, Amsterdam, where he already worked as hitman. Jimmy then, after a year, became a bodyguard and left Amsterdam, where Aulac followed him right before both men settled down in Bon Temps. Aulac's fear was ruled by Damian's supposed knowledge of Jimmy's whereabouts. For that reason he did not leave the side of the ''Lycanthrope. Both men share a deep friendship. The Bon Temps Mysteries and Mass Effect universe As in the Books the Norse Legends, Aulac is a warlock and an assassin. His locations include Amsterdam, Brussels and London as well as the small town of Bon Temps where he has opened a Burlesque bar called Leprechaun. From there he operates and arranges contracts. He is well known in town, and not only for his business. He is the protector of Jimmy Doyle and Crystal Beck . As well as in the BTM story-lines from 2010-2012, he is involved in the new story-lines where is the only one remaining who is aware of the time lapse and the occured changes. He, in fact, remains in silent but yet he spares no efforts to protect Crystal Beck (now Burton) and to find Jimmy Doyle because he is sensing danger. For more information see Plot . Also is he redeemed Njal Finn Vollan from the Netherworld where was locked by the other three Nephilim. Only Aulac and Gamhard Engelbehrt are aware of the changes and the only two remaining persons in control of their powers. He will take a role in The Mass Effect-inspired storyline, as well. Trivia *Aulac Macbeth is a genderless demon in a male, human shape *to remain in shape and in total control of his powers, he needs blood (though he stated to dislike human blood because of its? metallic taste) *as tales are true, he is indeed a very dangerous person if one is hostile towards him or considered an enemy *often he appears as a black? Raven? or? a? black Doberman *by elders, the demon Aulac is often referred to as Set or Typhon? (as especially in the Books The Norse Legends) *Jimmy Doyle and Aulac Macbeth share a blood-bond *he is a very cocky and self-confident person *Aulac has a daughter which he is not aware of as yet *he is 6' tall *his elements are water and earth, which makes him the opposite of Njal Finn Vollan